


“Never let me go?” “Never”

by CyberWolf838



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Hurt Spencer Reid, Kidnapping, M/M, homophobia at its worst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberWolf838/pseuds/CyberWolf838
Summary: “Jolene, Jolene, Jolene Jolene, I’m begging of you please don’t take my man. Jolene, Jolene, Jolene Jolene please don’t take him just because you can..”-The White Stripes
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	1. Help

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the characters of Criminal Minds, but I do own the story lines I use. Feed back is always accepted!

Say it!” The gruff anger infused voice yelled out, circling the young doctor tied to the chair, “say it, and I’ll let you go!” 

“I-I can’t!” The beaten man whispered tears pouring from his soft brown eyes. 

The man circling him like a predator stopped, stepping behind him, wrapping a hand around his neck, “but I think you can. Dr. Spencer Reid, I think you can.” 

Spencer gasped for breath as he shook his head. Chest heaving as he tried to take a breath. Then finally, the man let go, not giving him enough time to take a breath before he punched him repeatedly in the face. The only thing that was heard was the choked sobs and small screams as the young doctor was beaten, adding to his already blue bruises and bleeding cuts. 

“You deserve this, you know that right? You’re worthless! A coward! They know this! And they’re watching, and they’re doing nothing!” The man laughed before the screen went dark. 

*** *** ***

Penelope gasped at what had just popped up on her screen. She stopped the sad scene and ran off to find Hotch and the rest of the team. They were all in a meeting when she rushed in, tears in her eyes. 

“You-“ she didn’t finish her sentence before a broken cry made it passed her lips, “he’s- beaten-“ 

“Babygirl, calm down what’s wrong?” Derek Morgan asked standing up, “and have you seen Spence? He’s late.” 

She nodded, “it-it’s him! It’s Reid! I was just-“ more tears ran down her face, the whole team of FBI agents being led to her office with that one sentence. 

As the short video played, the team of profilers were all in tears. The worst of the band of now six, was Derek Morgan, tears running down his face as he turned his eyes away from the screen. After the video ended Aaron Hotchner wasted no time. 

“Garcia, where did the video come from? I want wheels up in less than fifteen!” His stern voice declared. 

“You don’t need to do that sir,” her shaky, meek voice said. 

“And why not?! One of my men is out there! Kidnapped and being tortured! Explain now!” He yelled making everyone flinch. 

“Sir, the video came from the Quantico area, Reid’s not far.” 

Just then a knock on the door sent heads turning in that direction. The door opened, revealing a blonde, emerald eyed man with lightly tanned skin. He looked confused about why everyone was in the room, but then gasped at what was on all of the many screens. 

“What do you want?” Derek yelled, tears running down his dark cheeks. 

“I-I’m looking for SSA Aaron Hotchner, there’s-there’s some people waiting for you. I’m sorry, I’ll come back.” The man said before turning around. 

Hotch shook his head, “I’ll take care of this. Garcia track down the location. Everyone else, I don’t know yet.” 

The door had only just closed when the second video was sent. 

*** *** *** 

Spencer was laying on the cold, grimy, cement floor curled up in a ball. Chest and ribs hurting, hands and feet aching, face sore and most definitely bruised. His hands were tied together, as was a rope tied around his neck. A door slammed open, making him flinch back. 

The man inched closer, “what are you afraid of? This is only what you deserve! Now stand up!” 

Spencer felt hot tears starting to roll down his cheek as he tried to stand. Falling back down, he failed. 

An angry growl was heard and he was pulled up by his shirt, “when I say something you do it! You hear me?!” 

Reid closed his eyes, making more tears fall. He swallowed back a sob as his head was slammed against the cement wall and he was thrown back down to the floor. 

“Now, let’s try this again. Stand. Up.” The man demanded, his voice stern and belittling. 

Trying to stand, Spencer once again failed his only task. His vision blurred as his head once again hit the cement, blood dripping from his head, “I’m sorry.” He murmured. 

The rope tied around his neck was yanked, making it tighten and cut off his air supply. He clawed at the rope, but nothing gave. He choked and gasped but the man ignored him. 

“Are you deaf! I said stand back up! No wonder your team is always complaining about you! You can’t follow simple orders! You’re useless!” The angered man's voice screamed as he yanked harder on the rope, “you’re nothing without them! Can’t shoot a gun! Can’t fight for yourself! I’m surprised they let you join the FBI at all!” 

Finally Spencer was allowed air. A loud, audible breath was heard from the scrawny man. Followed by loud sobs. 

“Say it. Confess your sins. Confess!” Was the last thing that was heard besides a loud crack and scream before the video cut. 

*** *** *** 

Derek stormed out of the room, slamming the door in his wake. Hot tears rolling down his face as he stormed over to his desk. His vision was blurred by the tears, but it was solved with a wipe of his hand. But not for long. 

Looking over his desk, Derek saw a yellow note, blended in with the yellow case files and reports. He picked it up and read the neat, almost robotic writing. 

Darek,  
I need to grab some milk from the store on my way home.  
I’ll grab an Uber so you can take the car. I might be late.  
Just order pizza, we don’t have much to cook with. I’ll be home as soon as possible! Love you! <3  
-Spencer  
(P.s Clooney dug a hole in the back fence, southwest corner. Watch him when you let him out please!) 

Derek ran a hand over his face. He had no idea about the note, or about the fact Spencer was planning on staying over! If he had, he wouldn’t have stayed late yesterday. It was his fault. 

“Morgan,” Hotch called from you in the conference room. His stern voice made Derek get up, he wasn’t ready for work or his job. He knew it was on their shoulders to find Spencer. And he knew all too well what would happen if they didn’t. 

He hastily made his way over to Hotch. Note tucked in his back pocket. “Yes? Do you guys have any leads yet?” 

Hotch shook his head as he closed the door, “we don’t have much. Garcia only has a vague area from which the video was sent, and the FBI cameras place Reid leaving here at around 9:36 pm. And that’s it.” 

“So you’re saying that, he’s been with this bastard for over ten hours?!” He angrily barked, “do we have any plates of a car he got into? Or-“ 

“Morgan,” 

“Has anyone on the streets seen him? Or him getting into a car?” 

“Morgan!” 

“Me, Rossi, and JJ can go out and ask some of the people in the street!” 

“Morgan listen to me!” Hotch yelled grabbing him by the shoulders, “Garcia is looking over the camera footage and pinpointing a location. Rossi and Prentiss are getting questions to ask people, along with flyers and photos. And JJ is putting together a press conference about the matter. So I need you to stay calm, we are doing all we can right now.” 

Derek nodded, pulling the slip of yellow paper from his pocket, “he left me this before he left yesterday.” 

Hotch nodded, “get Garcia to get me a map of this area. If we can get an area of where he may have been grabbed, we can narrow down our list of people to question. But for now, go with JJ to the press conference.” 

Derek nodded, walking out to find the blonde haired woman. 

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

They were outside, wrapping up the press conference when an old, beat down car rolled up. “You’re never gonna get your faggot back! You can count me to my word! Ask him! I don’t lie!” 

And how quickly the man in the mask had arrived, he sped off leaving dust in his wake. 

“JJ, I think we found our unsub,” Derek said whispering to her.

“Thank you everybody. And remember, there is a tip hotline and-“ she was cut short by a reporter yelling to Derek.

“Sir? Who are you and what is your relevance to the case?” The man with a notepad asked. 

Derek looked over at JJ, reviving a nod, “I am SSA Derek Morgan. And I am on the team working with the police to get Dr. Reid back.” He declared behind his pair of black sunglasses. 

“That will be all,” JJ declared, making the group of reporters yell out questions as they turned and walked back into the Buro. 

*** *** ***

Spencer opened his eyes. He took a deep inhale, instantly regretting his decision. From the pop he heard and the pain that followed, he most definitely had a few broken ribs. Looking around, he saw a camera in the corner of the cold, damp room. 

Crawling the best he could over to the device, he turned it on. Unknowingly sending a live feed directly to Garcia. 

“Garcia, or anyone who gets this, I don’t know where I am exactly. But it’s somewhere near or off of Mountain View Road. The man is white, blonde, green eyed and in his early 30’s.” He stopped, taking shallow breaths, “and for anyone who may want to know, at least three of my ribs on the right side are broken, my left ankle is sprained and I have severe bruising around my neck, my face, and my chest. And, I love you Derek Morgan.” 

He quickly turned the camera off, with one last pleading look towards the lense. 

*** *** *** 

Penelope was hard at work, trying but failing to pinpoint the location of one of her bestfriends. Then suddenly, she got a ping. She got the location, but she didn’t account for why she had got the address. 

“Garcia, or anyone with at gets this, I don’t know where I am exactly. But it’s-“ Reid’s broken and strained voice quietly said as his face appeared on the many screens in her little office. 

A gasp escaped her as she quickly saved the address and called Prentiss and Rossi. 

“Yes Garcia?” Emily asked, nodding and Dave to keep questioning the homeless men. 

“It’s Reid! I got an address! 627 Mountain View Road!” She yelled over the phone, she looked towards the screen playing the video, “bring paramedics! I’ll call everyone!” 

Staying true to her word, she did call everyone. And in less than five minutes the team of five were out on the road accompanied by the local police force and paramedics.

*** *** *** 

Spencer was sitting against the wall. His hands were still bound together by a tight, scratchy rope. His eyes were just about to fall shut when an angered call and slamming door alerted him. 

“What did you do?! I knew I should’ve killed you!” The man called drawing a gun from a holster. 

Spencer whimpered as he tried to back up into the wall farther, he shook his head, trembling, “are-are you going to-to kill me?” 

The man darkly laughed, “no, I’m not going to kill you Spencer Reid. You’re going to kill yourself.” 

A sob racked through his chest as the hand gun was placed in his bound hands. The cold steel of the barrel was pressed just under his chin. The man held it there, not letting it slip from Spencer’s shaking hands. 

“Just say it. And it will be over!” The man hissed, “say it! Say you don’t love him! Prove you’re not a sin!” 

Spencer shook his head, tears pouring out of his big, brown eyes, “I can’t. Because lying would be a sin.” 

The man cried out in anger, his finger over the trigger of the gun. He pulled his hand back, coming down and hitting it over Spencer’s head. 

“Don’t lie to me boy! That man that you claim to love so much, he isn’t a- a gay man! And neither are you! Now confess your sins! And this will be over!” The man explained, bending down to where Spencer sat on the ground. 

He shook his head, “no.” 

The man nodded, grinding his teeth. He brought the gun back, hitting Spencer with it over and over, until he was barely conscious. He felt blood run down the side of his face, he let his eyes shut. Hoping that his team would be there soon. 

He jerked awake not long after to cool, foul smelling liquid being poured over him. He opened his eyes, seeing the man above him, pouring gasoline over him. 

“Please don’t!” He cried trying to move away, “someone! Help me!” 

The man laughed, setting down the gas can, “no one can hear you scream! So come on! Let it out!” 

“Anyone?! Please! Derek! Hotch! Anybody?!” Spencer screamed, trying to get out of his bounds. 

The man sighed, “now you’re just annoying!” He went over and grabbed a roll of duct tape, placing a strip over Spencer’s mouth. “I need to go and take care of a few things before your friends stop by. Now don’t go anywhere!” The man wrapped the tape around his ankles, keeping him in place. 

He walked out of the cement room, the door slamming behind him. More and more tears made their way down Spencer’s pale cheeks, muffled sobs filling the small room. 

*** *** *** 

They arrived at the address Penelope had given them. Guns drawn and vests on, they bolted out of the cars, the local police behind them. 

“Oh! You’re all here! He’s said so, so much about you,” the man exclaimed, stepping closer to the group of agents and officers. 

“Put your hands up!” Derek yelled, stepping around to the front of the black SUV, gun extended towards the man. 

“Ahh! You must be… Derek? Is it? Yes, the boyfriend.” The man said putting his hands up, a small black lighter in his hands, “you two can burn in hell!” 

He lit the lighter, dropping it, lighting a line of gasoline leading up to the house, “better find your faggot before he burns!” 

“Morgan, Prentiss! Search the property! Rossi! You and I will grill him. Go!” Hotch yelled, sending them off in their separate directions. 

*** *** *** 

Spencer yelled and screamed, but all that came out was muffled noise. He saw the door, just up a few stairs. He fell to the side, trying to scoot over to the exit, when thick, black smoke filled the room. He continued to try and crawl to the door. 

He got halfway to the top before losing his footing and falling back down, hitting his head. Blood pooling in his hair as he blacked out.

*** *** *** 

“Morgan. Morgan!” Emily Prentiss yelled, catching the attention of the darker skinned man in front of her, “the house! He’s in the house! He said ‘get him before he burns’ he’s in the house!” 

“No!” Morgan yelled sprinting towards the burning building. He got there in record time, trying to push past the first responders. 

“You can’t go in there!” One of them said, not letting him through. 

“The hell I can!” Derek growled shoving past and running into the house. He put a rag to his mouth, trying to block out the smoke. “Spencer! Spence, where are you?” He called, coughing. 

Making his way towards the basement door. He tried to yank open the door, only to find it locked. Stepping back, he kicked it open. “Spence!” 

He bolted down the stairs, and to his love who lay unconscious on the cement floor. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” He picked Spencer up bridal style, rushing out of the burning house. He got them outside just in time for the house to collapse in. 

“Oh my god!” Emily yelled, running over to the two, “Get a gurney over here!”

Derek set him down on the bed, carefully peeling back the tape from his mouth as paramedics worked on removing his other bonds. He leaned over, pressing a kiss to his forehead, they had gotten there in time. 

“Derek?” Spencer asked, his eyes fluttering open, “you came. Thank you.” 

Derek sighed, relief washing over him as tears pricked his eyes, “pretty boy, you never have to thank me for being here. I love you, of course I came. Hey, don’t worry. We’ll get you fixed up in no time, but for now I’m not letting you out of my sight. Ok?” 

Tears silently slid last Spencer’s big, brown eyes, “please, don’t let me go.” 

Derek nodded, “I’ll never let you go, never.”


	2. “I love you,” “Promise?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you wanna start a fight,  
> You better throw the first punch  
> Make it a good one,  
> And if ya wanna make it through the night,  
> You better say my name like  
> The good, the bad, and the dirty”  
> -Panic!At the Disco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got bored and posted this. I hope anyone who’s reading this likes it! And I know that apart of this sounds like the book “Coffee Bandit” by LovetheNameDerek. I didn’t mean for it to turn into said book, but I didn’t want to rewrite the whole part entirely... so sorry in advance...

//Following Hotch and Rossi//

They walked through the doors of the station, determined strides bringing them to the door of the interrogation room. Hotch went to open the door, his glare stern and angered. 

“Hotch, wait a minute,” Rossi said, putting a hand on Aaron’s shoulder, “what’s your plan when you go in there? This was all, too easy.” 

Hotch shook his head, “I’m going to put this SOB behind bars. And if you think it was ‘too easy’ go talk to Reid.” 

Hotch pushed past Rossi’s grasp, confidently walking into the interrogation room. Closing the door, he strode over to one of the metal chairs. 

“So, you must be “Hotch”, he told me so much about you. And everyone else! You should’ve heard him, calling out, no, screaming out for all of you. As if he would’ve been heard,” the man explained, a laugh pushing past his lips, “it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance!” 

Aaron nodded, “so what’s your name?” 

“Straight to the point! I like it! You know, I’m more of a, ‘beat around the bush’ kind of guy. If you know what I mean,” the man said with a shrug, “and it’s Jack Lorester. If you must know!” 

“I do. Now, why did you do it? Why do the things you did?” Hotch asked, crossing his arms over the metal table, “why target an FBI agent?” 

Jack laughed, “because I could! And as of why? Well why not? Why not beat to a pulp and FBI agent? Why not kidnap and terrify someone who thought you were going to take them to the store?” Jack took a deep breath, a sickly smile on his face, “and why not drug and rape a gay man, a sinning, lying man who turned against the word of god? I did it because I wanted to, because I could.” 

He shook his head, “how could you, by yourself, kidnap a FBI agent who brings home his gun every day? Who are you working with?” Hotch asked leaning over the table. 

Jack snorted, “it’s called Chloroform buddy, ever heard of it? Real easy to use.” 

Hotch looked over his shoulder, to the one way glass behind him, assuming Rossi was standing behind it he nodded. A sign to call Garcia. 

Rossi got the signal and quickly called the perky, bright eyed woman. 

“Speak mortal!” Penelope Garcia declared over the phone, not realizing who was on the other end. 

“Garcia it’s me, and I need you to find all you can about Jack Lorester. Dental records, home addresses, parents, everything! By the end I want to know what he named his pet goldfish when he was five!” The older agent explained, his voice demanding. 

“I’m so sorry sir, I’ll be right on it!” Garcia spoke before hanging up the call. 

*** *** ***

Derek was anxiously pacing in the waiting room, the nurses and other families giving him sympathetic looks he didn’t need or want. He knew Spencer was going to be fine, he knew for a fact that his pretty boy was going to make it out of this ok. 

“Spencer Reid’s family?” A female nurse asked, causing Derek to quickly turn on his heel and jog over to her, “he can now have visitors.” 

Derek smiled as he let out a big breath he never knew he was holding. He followed her to the seventh floor, his smile never fading. They stopped in front of a door, the nurse nodded to him, walking away. Derek knocked on the door before entering. 

“Oh pretty boy…” he whispered, now noticing the extent of the bruises, “what happened to you? What did that bastard do?” 

He quietly walked over to the side of the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping man. He sat down in the uncomfortable hospital chair, his hand finding Spencer’s black and blue bruised one. He brought the back of it up to his mouth, lightly kissing the back of Spencer’s hand. 

Derek’s eyes began to feel heavy as he sat, watching his lover peacefully sleep. He let his own mocha brown eyes fall shut. 

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ 

It wasn’t long before Spencer opened his eyes. He looked to his left, and saw Derek curled up in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs, asleep and snoring. 

“Derek? Derek!” Spencer whispered squeezing his hand, “wake up.” 

Derek eventually stirred awake, an immediate smile making its way to his face, “I’m so glad you’re ok!” He exclaimed standing up and leaning over to press a kiss to Spencer’s lips, “I love you.” 

Spencer groggily smiled back, “I love you to. Now come here.” He said, patting the extra space next to him, “I can’t let you sleep on the chair or couch.” 

Derek chuckled as he laid next to the man he loved. He put his arm around the scrawny man’s shoulders, letting him lay his head on Derek’s chest. They both fell asleep not long after one another. Derek’s mind wandered back, to when he and Spencer first got together. 

[=][=][=]6 months ago[=][=][=]

“Morgan, I-I don’t think I can do this…” Reid explained shaking his head at his outfit. He was wearing tight black jeans, a pair of checkered Vans, and a leather jacket. With no shirt! This was far on the other side of the scale from where his usual khakis, sweater vest, and dress shirt paired with his brown messenger bag lay. “Can I at least have a shirt?” 

Derek Morgan laughed, “pretty boy, you’ve got to sell the look! And plus, you’ll have me there to beat all the boys off!” 

They where down in LA, undercover trying to catch a serial killer who targeted gay couples that went to this one gay bar. He and Spencer were undercover as a couple, trying to catch the guy. 

“That’s easy for you to say! At least YOU have a shirt on!” Spencer exclaimed, “and you at least have on reasonable pants! I can’t even walk in these! Let alone sit down!” 

Derek chuckled, he went to say something when all of a sudden, Spencer’s ass came into view. Derek bit his lip, seeing how the black denim hugged every curve. “Pretty boy, we’ve got to go.” 

Spencer sighed, turning around he followed Derek out of the hotel door. 

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

The guy they were looking for had been staring at them all night. And all they had to do was sell the part and reel him in. 

Derek leaned over, whispering in Spencer’s ear as his hands found their way to the smaller man's hips, pulling him closer to him, so close that Spencer was basically straddling Derek, “go with it, and follow my lead.” He said, nibbling on Spencer’s earlobe. 

Derek pulled back slightly, looking into Spencer’s hazel eyes before their lips met. Spencer, shocked at the impact, sat frozen for a moment before melting into the kiss. The kids that kept getting deeper and deeper. The kiss that they both enjoyed a bit too much. The kiss that led to more back at their shared hotel room. The kiss that started it all. 

[=][=][=]3 years before that[=][=][=]

Derek was just trying to sleep in on one of his rare days off. When he was rudely awoken at 6:30 am by his dog barking and glass shattering. He groaned, throwing the blankets off him angrily. He quickly put on a pair of sweatpants, walking out to the kitchen as they hung low on his hips.

“Clooney!” He barked, assuming that his dog was the one who broke the… casserole dish? He came around the corner when the barking didn’t stop, only to find someone on his counters, trying to disappear into the wall. “Hey! Who are you?” 

The younger male shook with fear, “I’m sorry! Don’t take me to jail please!” 

“Get Clooney! Listen, kid I’m not gonna take you to jail,” he looked around, noticing a pot of coffee was being made, a sandwich, bagel, and a butt load of cookies all stacked up on a plate. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just-“ 

“Hungry?” Derek asked, leaning against the island, “I get it kid, I do.” 

“I’m not a kid. I’m 26,” he said scoffing, “and I’m sorry, I’ll get out of your hair.” 

“I have the weekend off, you can stay here,” Derek offered. 

The other male skeptically looked at him as he went to slide off the counter. Only for the golden haired dog to come back, barking and snarling. The skinny man jumped back in fear, hitting his head hard on the floating cabinets, knocking him out cold. 

Derek caught him before he could fall off the counter completely, “Clooney! Go lay down!” 

He brought his unconscious body over to the couch, laying him down. 

The man woke up a few moments later, “Wait, are you really letting me stay here? Wanting me to stay here?” 

Derek nodded smiling, “yeah, I can help you. Wait, my name's Derek Morgan, what’s your name?” 

“Ok, just know I’m not into sex, so I can do chores and other stuff. Though I’ve been told I give pretty good head-“

“Whoa! Pretty boy! I don’t want sex from you!” Derek said, putting his hands up, “I’m just letting you stay here!” 

“Oh… that’s nice…I’m Spencer, Spencer Reid.” 

[=][=][=]back to present[=][=][=]

Derek woke up to his phone ringing, he groggily reached for it, “SSA Derek Morgan speaking.” 

“Morgan, Hotch wants you to come down and help him get information from this guy,” Rossi said over the phone, “just know, what we have so far isn’t good.” 

Derek nodded, “ok I’ll be right down.” 

He hung up the call, turning to look at the sleeping Spencer beside him. He didn’t want to wake him, seeing the white board in the room he smirked. He got up, wrote a quick message and quietly left. 

When he got to the police station, Rossi led him over to the integration room. “Keep your head kid, he wants you to show him he won. Hotch already gave him the satisfaction.” 

Derek nodded, taking a deep breath, “what did he say that made Hotch lose it? I’m a big boy Rossi, I can take it.” 

Rossi shook his head, “I believe you’ll find out soon enough. Now get in there, there’s more to his story.” 

Derek walked into the room, closing the door before going over and sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs. 

“Derek! It’s good to see you again!” Jack said smiling, “how’s Spencer doing?” 

Derek chuckled, “I ask the questions. Now, why did you do it?” 

“I already told Hotch this, but I did it cause I could. Next question please!” He laughed, leaning back in the chair. 

“What did you do to him?” Derek asked without thinking. 

“Are you sure you want me to answer that?” Jack asked, smirking. 

Derek nodded, “yes I am sure.” 

“So I took him as you know, knocked him out with some Chloroform and brought him to my house. I tied him up in my basement and had some fun. I filmed some of it, sent it to you guys, then you showed up. And here we are!” Jack vaguely said. He looked up, seeing Derek’s annoyed face, “oh, you want details?” 

The darker man nodded, unamused. All he wanted was to get this over with and get back to his pretty boy. 

“Well, when I got home I tied him up to a chair, so he couldn’t get away. This was at about… 10:17pm I think it was? He woke up about a half hour later. All he talked about was how you and Hotch were going to find him and all that shit. That got boring after a while, so I decided to play a little bit. You know, choking, throwing him around, beating him up, light waterboarding, the basics.” Jack stopped, smiling to himself as he bit at his lip. He groaned, “and the sounds he made! From the tiny peeps, to the elongated cries for help.” 

Derek nodded, “what else happened? What was the most fun?” 

“If you really want to know, the drugs. Man! I never knew what LSD could do to someone! Ughhh! The date rape really does do wonders!” Jack explained, letting out a moan of sorts, “it knocked him out for hours! And I’m talking nothing woke him! Well I did use a lot of it… but hey! It got the job done!” 

Derek shrugged, “so what? You give the guy a little LSD and then what? Beat him some more?” He sounded unimpressed, but on the inside he wanted to scream and punch the guy, doing all the things he did to Spencer, to him. 

Jack shook his head, smiling wide, “Nope! Now when I say nothing woke him, I’m talking nothing! I got off like three times before I got tired, and he didn’t even stirr! ‘Date Rape’ is the right name for it, seeing as it really lets you bring out the rape part!” 

Derek nodded, his fists clenching as he stormed out of the room. But not before he heard Jack call out. 

“I can see why you like him! He’s a good fuck!” 

“You!” Derek yelled out, getting held back by Hotch before he could do anything career ending. 

“Get your head back on!” Hotch yelled out as tears pricked Detek’s eyes. 

“ ‘Get my head back on’? He raped him! Several times Hotch! How was I supposed to react?!” Derek yelled, pushing away from the man, “he hurt him.” 

“I know that! Why do you think I called you down here?! I did the same thing, Rossi had to drag me out of there.” Hotch said, leaning against the wall. 

Derek wiped his eyes as he dug his ringing phone out from his pocket, “SSA Derek Morgan spea-“ 

“Derek. Please tell me why, you wrote, on the white board I hated jello. AND THAT I WAS ALLERGIC TO CAFFEINE?!” Spencer yelled, making Derek pull the phone away from his ear. 

“Hotch, if I’m found dead within the next 24 hours. It was Reid…” Derek said, turning to the man in the suit. 

Hotch laughed, “You better go before he actually thinks about killing you!” 

“I’VE ALREADY BEEN THINKING ABOUT IT HOTCH!” Spencer yelled, apparently hearing the conversation between the two agents. 

“I’ll see you in a little bit, ok baby?” Derek asked, trying not to laugh. A bright contrast to Hotch, who was about dying with laughter. 

“Don’t ‘baby’ me, you dickhead!” They didn’t hear the end of the rant, due to Derek ending the call. 

“Well i'm going to go try not to die,” Derek patted Hotch on the back. 

The suit clad man nodded, “good luck with that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll probably edit and repost this later on... idk.  
> But I hoped you liked it! I may try and post another chapter sometime this week...  
> Peace and chicken grease  
> CyberWolf Out! \m/

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone want or enjoy a second part of this? I already have a draft done, I’m just wondering if I should post it.


End file.
